


Mouthing Off

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YoI Ships Bingo [33]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: JJ Has a Big Mouth, M/M, Roleplay Non-con, Seung Gil Is Bad At Acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: JJ wakes up naked, tied to a bed, at the other man's mercy.  He cannot keep his mouth shut, constantly criticizing the whole thing.





	Mouthing Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts).



> Phayte knows what she did.
> 
> Written for YoI Ship Bingo  
> Square: Seung Gil/JJ
> 
> [Prompt:](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/162834261565/angstfluff-prompt-list-part-2) "You're not going anywhere."
> 
> Also written for YoI Halloween Week Day 6: Trapped/Costumes

JJ was not comfortable right now. When he went to sleep, he was in his own hotel bed, curled up on his side, hands tucked under his head. It was nice and comfortable and it felt good while he slept. When he woke up, though, he was not in his bed, he was in a strange hotel bed, lying on his back with his arms tied above his head and his legs tied spread out. His pajamas were gone, and his body was painted with some bizarre symbols.

There was someone else in the room with him. He was dressed in a loose black outfit that covered him entirely, including a ninja mask. There was no hint of identity. He noticed JJ was awake and turned away from the window. “Hi.”

“Hi? That’s what you’re going with? So many things you could say in this situation, and you’re going with _hi_?”

“Considering your current position, I would think you’d speak to me with a bit more respect, your majesty.” He walked over and knelt on the bed between JJ’s legs. “But please, do go on. What should I have said?”

JJ smirked a little. “I think the traditional thing would be an evil laugh followed by the villain monologue about how I’m at your mercy and you can do whatever you want to me.”

“Very well. Close your eyes.” JJ did. When he opened them again, his captor was back at the window. This time, when he turned, he didn’t say hi. “Muahahahahaha! The self-proclaimed king is now at my mercy!” He came back and knelt between JJ’s legs again. “You are completely in my power, and I assure you, one way or another I will be making you scream.”

“Okay, that was a bit over the top, but points for the sexy threat. Way better than hi.” JJ started tugging against the ropes.

“Struggle all you want, your majesty. You aren’t going anywhere.” He stretched forward, hands braced on JJ’s shoulders. He bent down to whisper in JJ’s ear, “You’re mine. How difficult do you want to make this for yourself?”

JJ stuck out his tongue at his captor, who took it as an invitation to push up his mask and kiss him. His captor was a good kisser, which JJ had not expected at all. He was actually a little sorry when he pulled back and got off the bed. “What, that’s it?”

“No, I’m just getting some things. After all, I haven’t gotten that scream out of you yet.” He came back and hung something around JJ’s neck – the gold medal he’d just won at Four Continents. It was cold against his chest, and he shivered a little. The medal was followed with something put on his head. “What kind of king doesn’t wear a crown? This wouldn’t be as satisfying without it.”

“Fuck, you’re ridiculous.” JJ bit his lip to hold back the laughter. “Tell me this is a Burger King crown.”

“That’s what I wanted, but I couldn’t find one that I thought had a chance of staying on your giant head." He shrugged. "It’s a flower crown.”

JJ shook his head. “Wow.”

“Are you going to critique everything I do, or will you shut up without me having to find a gag?”

“If you gag me, you can’t kiss me.”

“Sure I can. You just can’t kiss back.” His captor knelt straddling him again, bending to kiss JJ’s neck. JJ shut up and let him get on with it – the menacing threats and attempt at humiliation needed work, but _damn_ this guy knew what he was doing with his mouth when it didn't involve talking. When he slid down to lick JJ’s nipple, he became even more convinced.

JJ whined a little bit as the cold air hit as his captor pulled off. “Hey. Aren’t you supposed to be telling me someone will come for you? Your friends or your beloved or your parents or something like that? Your pissed-off pet cat?”

The idea of Yuri coming to rescue him made JJ snort. Yuri would be more likely to grab Beks and a bowl of popcorn and watch. Beks would try to help him, JJ thought, but he wasn’t as sure of that as he would have been before Beks and Yuri got together. “My family will come for me. You won’t get away with this.”

He scoffed. “Your family is Canadian. They’d apologize for interrupting us and let me finish.”

“Boy do you have some weird ideas about Canadians. But sure, keep telling yourself that.”

“That’s it? No one else to threaten me with?”

“You’ve never dealt with an irate Quebecois mother. I shouldn’t need any further threats. But fine. My friends will come for me. Leo’s American, he’ll probably bring a gun.”

“Much better. I guess I’ll just have to hurry, then.” He slid down and licked at JJ’s cock, and JJ laid his head back.

JJ was very close to coming when his captor pulled off. “You know, if this is supposed to be torture? You’re doing it wrong.”

“Yeah? Would you prefer it if I hurt you?”

“No, no, that wasn’t a complaint, just an observation! It’s just that most people would be forcing me to blow them in this situation, instead of the other way around.”

“I’m not most people. I don’t like the idea of having my cock anywhere near teeth in a situation like this.” He stuck his tongue out at JJ. “However, brace your anus. I don’t usually top, but I have a feeling you would never stop complaining if I didn’t.”

JJ burst into laughter. “Well, you’re right about that. Did you really just say brace your anus?”

“Fuck you.”

“Isn’t that the point of bracing my anus?” JJ kept laughing as his legs were untied and pushed up toward his chest, and he was lifted into the air. He stopped laughing as a finger began to tease at his entrance. He was nervous about this, now. He’d never bottomed – his only ex was a girl who had no interest in pegging, so he’d never had the opportunity, but he remembered how much Isabella said it hurt the one time he’d tried anal with her. His captor hadn’t done much topping, he’d said, so who knows if he knew what he was doing there.

His worries kept him distracted while he was prepped and lubed up, but his attention snapped back to the present when he felt the cock starting to push in. It hurt a little, but not nearly as bad as he’d thought it might. Before long, the pain was gone, and it felt kind of nice. Once his captor found his prostate, it was over, JJ was coming. And screaming.

Once his captor had also finished, he laid there a minute to catch his breath. Once he had, he crawled up to kiss JJ. “Are you okay?”

“I’m good. That was great, babe. If we do this again, maybe figure out a better starting line, though?”

“I’ll try. No promises. Can I take the mask off now?”

“Yeah. Honestly, I know your voice too well, all the mask ended up doing was getting in the way.”

“Next time, I’ll just skip it, then.” Seung Gil pulled it off and shook out his hair, and then reached up to untie JJ’s hands. “Do you want to go back to your room to clean up, or stay here?”

“Everything’s packed, I just need to grab my stuff, and I’m not flying out until 2. I can stay a while. There’ll be a next time?” As uncomfortable as Seung Gil had been when JJ brought it up, he thought for sure this was a one-time deal.

Seung Gil smiled. “Well, that will depend on you, of course. You’ll have to earn it with another gold medal.”

**Author's Note:**

> The "bizarre symbols" were Korean writing. Seung Gil had to do something while he was waiting for JJ to wake up, so he wrote their names and messages like "I love you" or "congratulations on gold" in various colors of marker.


End file.
